Ianto and the TARDIS
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Part Five: It's finally revealed who Ianto really is. The Doctor and Jack have a talk about it all. The TARDIS is in shock good shock and Ianto's just catatonic from it all. It's finally been updated! :D
1. Part One

**Okies peeps! Since I've actually sort of left this hanging for so long I've finally found it within myself to continue with it (since technically there's only meant to 5 parts overall -.-)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of it and also, I'm revising it and changing any little mistakes that I notice (if any of you see anything wrong with it just holler kay?)**

**Right, now you can get on with this and enjoy**

**Kasey**

**-o-0-o-**

**Ianto and the TARDIS**

**-o-0-o-**

**PART ONE**

After Jack and the ever impossible Doctor had left Ianto all alone in the - probably limitless - expanse of the TARDIS Ianto had wandered around the long, golden-lit corridors trying to idly pass the time. It wasn't as if there was anything he could really do within the confines of the ship since he'd been informed to _"not touch ANYTHING!"_ by both the Doctor _and_ Jack before they'd gone gallivanting off to God knows where.

Jack had told him he wasn't to leave the TARDIS as he wouldn't be any good in the field since he wasn't allowed a gun - stupid Doctor and his "I hate guns" malarkey; what did he think Ianto was going to do? Shoot everyone they came across? - so that meant Ianto was stuck inside a Gallifreyan time-machine that seemed to either have the hots for him or just liked to piss him off. He was sort of veering towards the 'pissing-him-off' theory because for the last hour and a half he'd been forced to walk around in circles.

Of course Jack would argue with him and say it was an _entirely different_ corridor but Ianto knows – and how he knows he can't explain because he just _does_ - that it's the same one he'd first walked along; even though the Doctor told him the TARDIS is psychically linked to him and it can hear his every thought which meant that he wouldn't notice any differences between one corridor and the next – although the Doctor had given him a funny look when he'd said he couldn't hear or feel anything poking around inside his head – and it was meant to tell him where he was, but since he wasn't connected to it he should've been lost. Oh well, Ianto did seem to have a penchant for blowing perceived facts out of the water.

Ianto continued to pace up and down the long corridor and to the outside observer it would've seemed like he was simply walking to elevate his boredom when in fact he was seething inside and resisting the urge to kick one of the walls.

About two hours after he'd first started walking along that corridor Ianto's attention was diverted from his continuous pacing to a door that had opened at the opposite end of the corridor. Gingerly walking towards it, forever cautious even though nothing and no-one would jump out at him, Ianto strained his ears and widened his eyes slightly allowing him to hear and see more.

When he reached the door he stopped on the threshold into the main area of the TARDIS. Looking behind himself quickly Ianto gently placed his left foot in front of his right and took a soft and stealthy step forward. The door through which he'd just entered closed, snapping shut.

Quickly and silently Ianto almost glided to the console in the middle of the room – his feet barely touching the grating beneath him – before stopping and looking at the screen.

Although Ianto was fluent in eight different Earth languages and one or two alien languages that Jack had taught him, Ianto couldn't read the text that was flitting across the screen at an astonishing rate – about as fast as Tosh writes Owen a video game that will wipe the porn off his computer after being played for 46 hours – and Ianto could barely memorise all the digits – he supposed they were digits, they sort of looked like digits – before another string of digits appeared, taking their place.

Sighing in resignation Ianto looked away from the screen over to the blue doors that he wasn't allowed to exit without having Jack or the Doctor with him. It annoyed him to an extent that they thought him too naïve to be able to walk around outside alone but the logical part of his mind reminded him that it was for his protection and it was better to be safe than sorry. Still annoyed him though.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose gently Ianto drew in a deep breath that turned into a yawn. God, how he was going to kill Jack when he got back! Keeping him up two nights on the trot was just evil and then giving him nothing to do whilst Jack went to have a nice chat with some lovely aliens that would gut him if they didn't like him much, knowing that Ianto wouldn't sleep whilst he thought Jack was in danger or getting hurt was just frustrating and ignorant on Jack's part.

He growled quietly as some of his pent-up anger found a small way to vent Ianto swiftly made his way over to the seats and collapsed graciously into a heap on them, the cushions allowing him to sink into the seat and his muscles to relax slightly.

Leaning his head back he felt the rough coral-pillar behind his head pulse rhymically. Startled Ianto jerked his head away from the pillar and looked at it from the corner of his eye. He didn't see any tentacles or wires - all he saw was a coral-pillar. Scanning the room Ianto noted that the screen on the console was, well it _looked_ frozen.

Sighing and writing off the pulsing as his tired mind playing tricks, Ianto stood once more and moved towards the screen. When he was about half-way to it the doors to the TARDIS flew open with a loud BANG and the Doctor and Jack sprinted into the TARDIS, Jack stopping briefly to slam the door shut whilst the Doctor clambered around the console flicking switches and pulling levers, turning knobs and twisting dials.

Ianto just stood there, half-way to the console, and watched. He watched as Jack practically pranced up to the console and looked at the screen; the text on it seemed to have unfrozen and was flitting by at the same pace as before. Ianto didn't know what to do, he had _nothing_ to do.

So he just stood there, silently; he could've been a statue since he was rigid enough. His face was a mask, emotionless, bland – showing nothing whatsoever. The same with his eyes, they showed nothing, they were as blank as his face. If it weren't for the fact that his chest was rising and falling softly you never would've known he was alive.

"Jack! What's the read-out?" The Doctor called across to Jack as he crouched down and fiddled with a loose-wire, whizzing his screwdriver over it.

"Err, 1.546 parsecs." Jack replied staring intently at the screen, he didn't appear to have noticed Ianto standing all of 3 feet away.

"Great! That should do it!" The Doctor muttered as he shoved his screwdriver back into whatever pocket he'd pulled it from and connecting the wire into a port on the underside of the console. Jumping to his feet the Doctor dived on the nearest lever and pulled it.

A loud groaning sound echoed throughout the TARDIS as the console began to pulse and hiss steam. Ianto still stood in the same place watched as Jack grinned and watched the pulsing - he seemed to have completely forgotten Ianto even existed; which just Ianto feel so good about himself! Invisible again.

The Doctor held onto the console tightly as the room began to shake and Jack fell backwards, his body connecting with one of the coral-pillars. Ianto graciously slipped back towards the seat and clutched the back of it with his left hand lightly. As the TARDIS continued to groan Jack called over to the Doctor. "Doctor! What's the TARDIS saying?"

Ianto had no idea what Jack was talking about but he supposed that he wouldn't know because he had no link to the TARDIS. The Doctor looked over at Jack and replied, his voice tighter and a bit more restrained than usual. "She's saying that she still can't get him, he won't let her!"

'_Who were they talking about? Who couldn't the TARDIS get?'_ Ianto's mind suddenly became flooded with hundreds of questions that he couldn't answer. It annoyed him because he _hated_ not having all the answers; he prided himself on being the one who knew everything.

"But why? He's not a Time Lord Doctor!" Jack replied clinging onto the railings next to him.

"I _know_ Jack! But, she can't get him - he just won't let her in!" The Doctor ground out through gritted teeth, he sounded extremely frustrated with whatever predicament they were in.

Ianto just continued to stand next to the seat, holding onto it lightly, when the TARDIS started to settle. He guessed it was settling; the speed of the steam hissing out of the console was slowing and the groaning sound was quietening. Jack let go of the railings and stood with his back against one of the coral-pillars as the TARDIS ground to a complete halt and was quiet.

The Doctor made his way around the console to the screen and read a string of the digits before pulling a face; he looked like he'd just come across a big puzzle that he couldn't solve. Then standing up the Doctor looked directly at Ianto.

Jack looked across at Ianto too and Ianto suddenly felt the need to go and find a rock to hide under. He felt like he'd done something wrong but had no idea what.

Jack said to him, his voice harder and more emotionless than it should've been. "What are you?"

Ianto looked at the Doctor and then at Jack, his eyes and face a mask not showing his discomfort and hurt at being referred to as a 'what'. Staring into Jack's carefully blank eyes Ianto replied, his voice curt and polite. "Human the last time I checked. Why do you ask Sir?" He used the term 'Sir' to distance himself and not to say 'Jack', he couldn't think of him as a lover right now or he'd say something he'd later regret. It was better to think of him as his boss and _only_ as his boss at the present time.

Jack's eyes momentarily betrayed him as they flashed with hurt from being referred to as 'Sir' – he knew he'd hurt Ianto and that Ianto was now going to be purely professional, no feelings involved. That moment was gone as soon as it arrived though as Jack hardened and became unfeeling, he became 'the boss'.

"I'm asking because the TARDIS is saying different. That's why I'm asking." Jack replied and he strode over towards Ianto before stopping directly in front of him. Jack stood an inch or two higher than Ianto due to him wearing his work boots and Ianto his dress-shoes, so Jack was looking down on Ianto and Ianto up at Jack.

"Perhaps the TARDIS is wrong Sir, nothing is infallible after all." Ianto replied, leaning back away from Jack slightly so as to avoid those 51st Century pheromones that were starting to assault his senses.

The Doctor looked at Ianto rather darkly at his statement and said indignantly. "The TARDIS is never wrong." The Doctor walked over to Jack and Ianto and stood behind Jack glaring at Ianto. "You can't be human."

Ianto's mind screeched to a halt. For one terrible moment he couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't _breathe_. And then like a countdown had ended Ianto exploded, his thoughts flitting at twice the speed of the text on the screen and his breathing increased slightly. When he spoke his voice was so controlled that it was took emotionlessness to a whole new level.

"I _am_ human Doctor. I was born on Earth to human parents. I have no abnormalities in my blood or DNA that would indicate any form of alien material. I have lived my entire life on Earth and regardless of whatever your TARDIS has told you it _must_ be wrong. As I've said before, _nothing_ is infallible Doctor." Ianto looked directly into the Doctor's eyes and felt... something...

Something was pushing against his mind, trying to worm its way inside and Ianto resolutely refused it entry. Swiftly he raised his mental barriers and reinforced them with renewed determination.

The Doctor's left eyebrow rose slightly and his eyes widened minutely but this was enough of an indicator that the Doctor was responsible for the unwanted attempt to intrude into Ianto's mind.

"Well, sorry to say but I don't believe you. If you'd let me run some tests and stuff I'm sure we find out who's right." The Doctor said, keeping his voice deceptively casual.

Ianto continued to look the Doctor in the eye for a few seconds before saying, his voice polite. "If that is what it takes Doctor then I'd be quite happy to let you run some tests."

"Right then! Let's get on with it shall we?" The Doctor said lightly as he spun on his heels and strode across the main area towards the door into the corridor Ianto had previously been trapped in.

Jack gave Ianto one last, cold look before turning and following the Doctor. Ianto sighed silently and followed Jack to wherever the Doctor was heading, his feet barely touching the grating and not making a sound; unlike Jack's boots that clumped along as he walked.

He was going to have to endure tests just to reassure the man he loved and an alien that he was _human_. He felt his heart ache slightly when he thought about the _way_ Jack had looked at him, like he couldn't trust Ianto.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_**To Be Continued...**_

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**Anyone getting the feeling that the TARDIS doesn't like Ianto? I think I should explain why really in extra detail – with little diagrams and annotations. BUT! I can't do that because it'd make things simple – and I hate simple, simple's boring.**

**The next chapter may be up soon but I do have other fics to be getting on with as well as coursework – the most effective torture device ever invented!**


	2. Part Two

**I'm revising this entire fic so as to get my head working again so I can actually finish it (insert appropriate smile here). Tell me what you think (I realised that the formatting and breaks between sections was... ummm... well it wasn't actually there so... *o*)**

**Enjoy Kasey**

**-o-0-o-**

**PART TWO**

**-o-0-o-**

**PART TWO**

"Lie back on the bed." The Doctor instructed Ianto without turning away from the console that had grown out of the wall. The room they were all standing in was large, not as big as the main area of the TARDIS but close. It had the same, strange lighting that Ianto found quite relaxing and nice, the subtle changes in the orange/yellow glow normally made him relaxed but he was too upset and angered to really take and notice of it.

Inwardly calling the Doctor a few colourful names that he'd picked up around the council estates in Newport and Cardiff, Ianto slid onto the bed and lay back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"What tests are you going to run Doctor?" Ianto asked, his voice carefully polite and neutral, better than the Doctor's attempted casualness. Ianto didn't really care what the tests that were going to be carried out were as long as they didn't do any damage to him.

"Well, I'm going to have a complete analysis of your body structure first. Then I'm going to test your quasimetric levels-" The Doctor began, rattling off a seemingly endless list of tests he was going to run that just made Ianto want to cringe and curl up into a ball – even Owen never did that many tests, and he seemed to have a needle-fetish!

Even so, Ianto lay patiently, listening to the Doctor's growing list and contemplated what he'd do to Jack once he'd proven he was human - which he didn't _have_ to do because he _knew_ he was human! If he wasn't human he never would've been able to work for Torchwood One... he would've been a laboratory experiment _instead_ of an employee.

Eventually the Doctor stopped his rambling long enough to actually conduct the tests, each one of them involving needles that would've made even Owen scream and run for the hills – regardless of the fact that he hated the countryside -, the Doctor finally said to Ianto, with a voice colder than ice and harder than steel.

"The results will be done in about an hour. You might as well wait in your room." Then, without another word to Ianto, he strode out of the room and off towards the main control area.

Jack lingered slightly and looked as though he wanted to say something, before his eyes became colder than the Doctor's voice could ever be and he left the room also, without uttering a word. His heavy boots clomping along the corridor indicating he was following the Doctor.

Ianto sighed deeply and felt utterly dejected and rejected. He sat on the bed trying to fight the urge to fall apart and have a good, long cry about how hurt he felt. But, he was stronger than that. He believed in never showing weakness, if you show weakness you're dead. If he cried now, how was he to know whether or not Jack and that bastard-Doctor were watching him? No, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give them that. And besides, he had far too much pride to be seen crying like a girl... most of the time.

Taking a few deep breathes he fixed his shirt, tie and waist-coat before rising off the better and walking silently out of the room. He stopped in the corridor and looked to the left and then the right. How was he meant to get back to his room when it was inside of a machine that seemed to hate him?

Sighing tiredly he took a chance and turned right, walking down the corridor at a brisk pace with no sound made from his footfalls. At the end of the corridor was a t-junction, he stopped and debated whether or not to go left or right – he wondered if he'd be having this debate for the next few hours at every corner he came to. Deciding to take a chance and hoping that the TARDIS wouldn't be too much of an evil cow he turned left and walked along the corridor to come to... a dead end.

Turning back around swiftly he stared at... another dead end. The god-damn TARDIS had trapped him in a corridor _again_!

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

Jack and the Doctor gathered around the main console watching the video on the screen that they were staring intently at. Jack looked at the Doctor and asked, "Did you tell her to do that?"

The Doctor frowned and replied his face and voice showing his confusion. "No. She's doing this on her own."

The video on the screen showed a trapped Ianto pacing up and down a small space of about 8ft in length. Jack noted the fact that Ianto's blue eyes were blazing with anger, annoyance and the indignity of the entire situation.

The Doctor looked at Jack and said. "Do you think he's human?"

It was a sincere question and Jack hesitated before answering. He wanted to believe that Ianto was telling him the truth, he wanted to believe that the TARDIS was wrong... he wanted. But, the TARDIS couldn't read him; the TARDIS could read any and every human, so Ianto _had_ to be an alien.

Sighing sadly Jack looked the Doctor in the eye and replied. "I want to believe he is. I want to believe he's telling me the truth and that the TARDIS is wrong, but... has the TARDIS _ever_ been wrong?"

Turning away from the Doctor he looked back at the screen and watched as Ianto growled, actually _growled_, at the walls and cursed the TARDIS in every language that he knew.

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

Ianto paced up and down the small space the TARDIS had so thoughtfully given him to walk about in, feeling so angry and upset with the entire situation that he wanted to find something that could dismantle the TARDIS painfully.

"God-damn, confounded, bloody-machine. Doesn't even like me... why? Does it hate coffee? Or is it the suit? Or maybe it's because it's pissed off at me for not letting it into my head so it can scramble my rather important brain. I need my brain in working order if you don't mind." He muttered continuing to pace and glare at the walls so intensely that he could torched a bloody-forest!

Sighing he stopped pacing for a moment and took a long, deep breath to try and calm himself down. It didn't work. Spinning around so quickly that the world tipped sideways slightly Ianto marched right to one of the walls which he supposed would open out onto one of the corridors and banged on it with his fist growling. "Let me out of here you god-damn bucket of bloody-bolts or so help me I'll introduce you to Myfanwy after she's had cod and haddock for lunch!"

In response to his threats and banging the TARDIS made an interesting lurching sound and the walls suddenly started to move towards him, closing in, pressing in closer to him. _'It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic'_ some part of his mind thought randomly, it made him want to giggle and laugh crazily but he didn't. He stepped back and closed his eyes for a brief moment and said, so quietly that it almost impossible to hear.

"I'm sorry."

As though someone had removed a cog in a machine the walls ground to a halt the moment the words were out of his lips and began returning to their original places, the corridor suddenly opened up on both sides and Ianto suddenly found himself standing in the same long corridor he'd first got trapped in.

Sighing quietly he looked upwards, as he had no idea where to really look to talk to the TARDIS and so went with the traditional 'look-to-the-heavens' gaze, and said, his voice sincere and soft. "Thank-you."

He felt something run through the corridor, almost like a ripple of warm air before he turned away from the end of the corridor he was making and proceeded to find his way to his room, silently walking along the corridors' that were different only to Ianto's eyes.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_**To Be Continued...**_

**-o-o-0-o-o-**


	3. Part Three

**Right children, I've been going through this and - in order for me to actually continue with this fic - I've had to reacquaint myself with it; an opportunity which I've also used to allow me to proof-read and change a couple of 'small' things. I hope you're alright with this and such and will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**Enjoy, Kasey**

**-o-0-o-**

**PART THREE**

Jack looked over at the Time Lord curiously and asked loudly; drawing at least some of his attention from the screen he was positively burning a hole in with his intense stare. "Doctor. Why is the TARDIS doing this exactly?"

The Doctor continued to stare at the screen in front of him, his elbows propped up on the console of the TARDIS – he was following, tracking, Ianto and his movement's throughout the TARDIS – and it was a long time before he answered; well, long for Jack but probably felt like seconds for the Doctor. Time travel was tricky like that. "I truly don't know Jack. I'm guessing that she's behaving this way because our Ianto Jones is blocking her attempts to enter his mind. In short; he's annoying her." The Doctor answered quietly, not sounding anything like his usual self and it worried Jack somewhat – he'd seen the Doctor when he was quiet, when he was sad and depressed, or angry and he didn't like him when he was like that.

Jack knew that the Doctor had seen some horrific things, things that would make Jack's life look like a walk in the park in comparison – though it's not as if the park is all that safe a place really, not anymore; bloody ponds... and trees... and people. Silently Jack stared at the Doctor whilst the Doctor stared at the screen, a faraway look in the dark eyes of the Time Lord and Jack couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about; what it was that was drawing his mind to his memories but still allowing him to focus. It had to be something that related to what they were currently going to; there was no way the Doctor could be so attentive to what was happening and take a walk down memory lane at the same time otherwise... right? But this was the Doctor and he defied all expectations, and surpassed them in most cases, so Jack wasn't going to assume anything in relation to the Time Lord because he was man that 'normal' doesn't apply to.

"Are you sure she's acting like this because he's... annoying her by not letting her in his head?" Jack asked pointedly as he moved over towards the Doctor and stood beside the focused Time Lord. He didn't know for sure where he was going with his questions but something was nagging at him, something so small that he'd normally disregard it but it was like he physically couldn't ignore this 'small' thing. So he did the only logical thing, he gave into it and said. "What if it's because of something else? A technicality - so to speak?"

The Doctor finally tore his eyes off the screen to let them slide over to study Jack as he answered. "I'm guessing Jack. Guessing – it's what people do when they're not sure but are expected to give an answer. Why? What else could it be?" The Doctor frowned in confusion and curiosity as he studied the fifty-first century ex-conman as Jack leaned down on the console next to the Doctor.

"Well..." Jack paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. "Doctor. You remember when I first joined you and Rose travelling across the Universe right?" Jack waited for the Doctor to nod signalling he remembered before continuing. "Well do you also remember how the TARDIS had problems trying to get into my head as well?"

Jack waited as the Doctor processed his question before answering, waving a hand airily and saying. "Yes but that was because of the minor mutations of your DNA and the changes that have been done to it in the fifty-first century Jack. The TARDIS has to adapt to it..." The Doctor's voice trailed off as his mind began on a new path, Jack watched as the metaphorical cogs in his brain worked at the speed of lightning. "Oh... Oh! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

Ianto silently, and with an air of tired indulgence, made his way along the length of another of the TARDIS' corridors – all of which he'd tagging mentally as he recalled the way he had to go so as to navigate though the space-faring leviathan. He was too busy thinking about what Jack had said to him in regards to the fact that all the corridors were technically the same as each other – because, honestly, there's nothing worse than someone who is experienced with the navigation of this vessel telling you that it's all the same when to you it really isn't. For Ianto, one of the most common thought's that had surfaced in his mind since then had been. _'But they all look different to me.'_ Because they did, they were – they were all different! Why couldn't anyone else see that? Was he the only one who had a set of working eyes or something like that?

It was odd, and not at all reassuring when he thought about it for more than a few minutes at a time – though even a few minutes was far too long in his opinion, he really did hate his IQ sometimes. It wasn't his fault that he had a photographic memory, social ability and good looks – though Jack was the one who believed the last one, Ianto doubted anyone really bothered to look twice at him in all honesty. He wasn't different, he wasn't abnormal; he was like your everyday Joe Blogs... except his name wasn't Joe Blogs – but it's a metaphor! Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? Did he have some sort of intergalactic sign over his head that declared _**'VIABLE TARGET FOR ALL BAD LUCK AND KARMA HERE!'**_? Because sometimes it really did feel like that was the case.

'What is it that makes me so different?' He thought as he meandered down the corridor and he couldn't help himself as he muttered out loud. "Why me?"

He wasn't exactly expecting an answer; the question had merely been a vocalisation of his own internal thoughts and feelings on the matter of his 'luck' – if you wanted to call it that – and so had been uttered as a rhetorical question. He wasn't expecting an answer and he definitely wasn't expecting one from the bloody walls!

"_**Because you are you... that is why."**_ A soft echo, light and like rain drops that drizzled rather than splattered on the ground at the beginning of the storm. Much like the calling of an Angel – well, since Ianto had never personally heard an Angel he could only hazard as guess as to what they sounded like but that's semantics – from up in the heavens was the gentle voice of the ancient, wise and sentient machine that Ianto existed within. It might have worried him once, or at least disturbed him that his question was being answered by the _walls,_ but Ianto had long-since grown up and now it was merely a surprise rather than a worrisome thing.

"That is, technically speaking, not a very helpful answer – it is more akin to a riddle which you expect me to solve." Ianto pointed out as he continued walking down the length of the corridor. His voice was low, barely above a whisper but it seemed that the TARDIS heard him regardless – especially if that laugh; at least he thought it was laugh, was anything to go by.

"_**You are correct my dear Ifan... an answer is not truly an answer since it is but a riddle to the enlightened mind!"**_ Well that was... nice of the TARDIS to imply that he was enlightened; of course, the reason why she'd implied such a thing was of interest to Ianto but right now he couldn't quell the urge to ask a question.

"Are you related to Shakespeare by any chance – you're making just as little sense see?" Ianto asked quietly and he knew for a fact that the TARDIS laughed when he saw a slight ripple in the colouring of the walls of the corridor. _'I did so hate Shakespeare when I was doing my GCE's. I always found his rambling to be... tedious and irksome – couldn't he have gone straight to the point? It would have made things so much easier.'_

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

"Jack! I can't believe that I didn't think of this before!" The Doctor exclaimed animatedly as he hurried around the console, tapping on buttons – well hitting them really – turning knobs and pulling levers with such vigour that Jack was quite surprised nothing came flying off. The speed that the Doctor was moving with was also something that Jack was surprised by – in all the years he'd known the Doctor he could honestly say that he'd never seen the man zoom around the TARDIS this quickly.

"What do you mean 'I didn't think of this before'? I thought of it!" Jack complained as the Doctor completely disregarded his argument and continued zooming about.

"Turn _that_ one Jack! Now!" The half-crazed looking Time Lord exclaimed as Jack when to turn the wrong dial and Jack grinned sheepishly as he hastily turned the correct dial. "And here I thought you were smart!"

"Hey! I'm smart! It's just that my devilish looks divert everyone's attention from my genius." Jack said grinning seductively at the Doctor who grinned back – but in fevered passion and excitement. And was that a bit of mischievousness in the Doctor's smile that Jack could detect?

"I don't think they were drawn to you for your look's Jack – more like unwanted gravitational pull; like a black hole." The Doctor laughed impishly as Jack took on a wounded look. Quickly focusing his attention back onto the console, he smacked the last button with a bit too much enthusiasm and grinned at the screen as it began to fill with numbers, words and symbols that glowed, rotated and blinked in a seemingly random order to Jack but made perfect sense to the Timer Lord. "Here we go!"

Jack stared at the Doctor as the Time Lord metaphorically plunged into the deep end of insane data, historic facts, memories and ideas that bounced and rang and zoomed about almost chaotically in his mind as he tried to untangle all the tumbled wires in this great mystery. The mystery of Ianto Jones.

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**To Be Continued**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**Okay... tell me what you think please! I like knowing what you think since the more feedback I have the more liable I am to write more. Although in regards to this fic I have to say that it will probably not be updated in quite a while since I have to finish one annoying piece of coursework as well as focus on revision for my final tests next year...**

**Oh! And I have to put up our Christmas tree soon – no-one in my house seems to be able to read the instructions and put the thing together without wanting to burn it at the stake :P**

**Kasey :)**


	4. Part Four

**Okay, here is the next part. I hope you enjoy this chapter and ermm... I actually finding this to be quite the difficult fic to continue writing.**

**I guess that this is going to intrigue you all... I know it's intriguing me and I'm the one WRITING IT!**

**Andromeda-Rayne: I'm glad you're loving this story and I'm sorry you feel bad for Ianto. Christmas tree builders rule in my opinion! :P**

**Glistening Moon: I promise I will not make Ianto immortal. And there's nothing wrong with being stubborn... most of the time. And I have now updated for you.**

**HP-anime-girl: I'm glad you think this fic's nice but I'm afraid I can't divulge what Ianto is as of yet, but this part might give you a clue as to his family. I'm afraid I don't know how the Torchwood team is fairing, I'll give them a call though and find out lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy this.**

**Allons-y!**

**-o-0-o-**

**PART FOUR**

_I do so wish that this child would allow me to see him... he is ever so unique. I have always assumed that humans of the twenty-first century were nothing more than precursors to their fifty-first century counterparts... But - when I compare this child's mind to that of Captain Jack's - it is obviously apparent that this child is the exception to my expectation. He is a rarity in a way that I have never truly seen before – something to be cherished and adored, not ignored or ridiculed._

_Sometimes in the short time that I have known this child, I must admit, I have wondered as to whether or not he is truly from the time that he believes he hails from. When he states that he is a twenty-first century being, he is not lying – that much I know, even though he such a master of spoken words; no-one can lie to me for it is not possible. Though, that being said, the boy's ability to block is meant to be impossible yet that is exactly what he does..._

_There are several reasons as to why I think he may not be from the century he was existing within when he met Captain Jack; the most prominent, and obvious, would by the fact that he can keep pace – and I'm quite sure that if he chose to, even out do – my dear Doctor._

_When my Doctor is ecstatic or impassioned about something he tends to... rant. And quite quickly at that. Most do not understand him when he is like this, most do not have the mental processes required for them to be able to keep up with his thoughts – whether they are verbal or mental – yet this boy does. He listens to my Doctor, he understands him, when he's speaking an average of 150 – or in some case 200 – words per minute as though he is speaking an average of 40. It is truly astounding. The only other being that I have ever come into contact with, whether it be from my own experiences or from my Doctor's memories, was the Master..._

_But this boy is not him. The Master has a dark mass, a black pit within his very soul but this boy doesn't. This boy is a startlingly blinding white – so bright, so much more so than even my dear Doctor. _

_I have watched his movements, the silent power he exudes without ever truly realising, the quiet certainty in his abilities. He is not extrovert; rather he is quite the opposite. Attention is not something he relishes, he is not Captain Jack; he does not wish to be the focus of the party, the one who has eyes upon him always. He is not my dear Doctor either; he does not show obvious exhilaration and joyous behaviour when he saves lives, when he rescues a damsel in distress. He instead, gives a respectful nod, a twinkle of his azure blue eyes and a slight smile upon his lips as he is simply not noticed for his contributions..._

_I feel for the child, I truly do. It can hurt you deep when you are ignored simply because you do not wish for all of the credit but perhaps even a mere pittance of it._

_I listen to how he speaks; the words he says, the way in which he says them. I analyse how he uses each word in a sentence to deliver different results; when threatened, they are sharp yet still polite; when humorous, they are amused and playful; when hurt, they are guilt-creating and heart-breaking. He is a master of words, of actions, of thoughts also, perhaps..._

_I wish he would allow me entry within his guarded mind, so that I could see it in all of its unique glory. I truly wish, but I know he will not unless I manage to convince him that I mean no harm._

_I suppose I best get on with it then!_

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

Ianto was walking along another corridor, getting closer and closer to his room when he found himself occupying his mind with thoughts and ideas that really had no place within his mind. For example, he was mentally reviewing the necessary components required to be able to build a transdimensional vortex manipulator – something that he didn't even know he knew anything about, let alone existed! The sheer impossibility of such a thing was unnerving to him, more so that having walls speaking to you and being accused of not being human.

To know of something when you have not learnt it implies that it is instinctual knowledge, or that you have the intuitive ability to understand, to know something merely on sight – which, though Ianto was brilliant in almost every sense of the word, he had never known himself to be able to do.

He sighed and forcefully dismissed any further thoughts and ideas about things he wasn't supposed to know about as he turned the corner and, smiling happily, spied the door to his room – he couldn't wait to get inside and hide... and cry... no! He would _not_ cry. _'There is no reason to cry Ianto Jones! None at all! You are stronger than that!'_

He turned the strange, crystalline knob of the handle of his door and slowly pushed it open – wondering idly what the crystalline knob was actually made of and when his mind supplied him with an answer; _'Argosian diamond obviously – just look at those molecular patterns in the thing!'_ he shook his head and hurried into his room.

He sighed quietly and stood within the confines of his room, closing his eyes and letting out a long, deep breath in an effort to dispel all the mixed thoughts, confused feelings and odd sensations that he'd been assaulted with within the last few hours. It was so nice to just let go of them that he didn't open his eyes for a good five minutes. So it was obviously a normal, natural reaction for him blink repeatedly and let out a small yelp at the sight of the young, brown-haired woman that was standing directly in front of him with her face close to his own.

She smiled at him, almost as though she _knew_ him. Normally, under such a situation as the one he currently found himself in, Ianto would have instinctively struck out – it didn't matter that she was a woman because, really, she wasn't... and he didn't know how he knew that but he just _did_ – and headed for the hills. But, he was in the TARDIS, with a door that he just knew wouldn't open and something in front of him that was most definitely not human and was emanating a vibe that seemed to stop him from doing anything other than backing away. Into the door directly behind him.

Trapped. He was trapped.

And she was there. In front of him. Staring _at_ him. Smiling at him.

Watching him. Coming closer _to_ him. And he couldn't move.

She was ever so close to him now and he couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

And he couldn't do _any_thing to stop her.

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

"Jack!" The Doctor exclaimed as he re-routed some random system to his screen with the turn of a screw and the punch of a button. He looked over at the fifty-first century man with a look of surprise as he stood up to his full height before looking up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "I do believe that Ianto is who he says he is."

"He's human?" Jack asked quietly, trying not to let his heart fly as much as it did when the Doctor had just spoken. He walked over to the Doctor and looked at the screen, trying to interpret what the super-speed text said.

"Mostly..." The Doctor replied cryptically, still staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS. He refused to look at Jack and he was far too busy thinking to look at him... or so he told himself.

"Mostly? What does that mean Doctor?" Jack asked him, giving him a look that said _**tell-me-now**_, but the Doctor didn't see it.

The Doctor sighed and replied to Jack, trying to explain it simply. "Well, he's mostly human Jack. And the other DNA he has in him has been there for about two generations. I never would've guessed that the genetic variety would mean he'd have... she was a mistake but... I..." The Doctor floundered, finding that he truly couldn't explain it to Jack. Not without telling him the full story and he really didn't want to do that!

He sighed and finally looked away from the ceiling and at Jack who was staring at him with a look that was a mix between. _**I-have-no-idea-what-you're-on-about' **_and_** 'explain-it-to-me-NOW!**_

He closed his eyes and said, almost to himself. "Why can't family _ever_ be simple?"

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

_**To Be Continued**_

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**Ohh... family... isn't that something new? A brand new development...**

**So... will you review and tell me what you think? Since...**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY... WHEN SKIES ARE GREY... SO PLEASE, PLEASE... DON'T TAKE MY HAPPINESS... AAAAWWAAAYYYYYYY!**

**KaseyKc**


	5. Part Five

**Oh my God! I am so sorry people! It's taken me MONTHS to update this hasn't it? I am soooo sorry... I had the mother of writer's block in relation to Torchwood and Doctor Who. It wasn't nice. But! I've overcome it for you all – at the expense of exam revision :p – and I hope you appreciate the sacrifice on my part :)**

**I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I managed to hurdle over the writer's block again to spit it out. **

**Kasey xx**

**PART FIVE**

_Well this truly does amaze me, here I am coming closer and closer to him and he doesn't even flinch; though he has backed himself up against the wall. I do so want to see into his mind, his heart, his soul but I don't think that he's all that willing to let me do that; which is truly a shame because I'm sure what I can glimpse from the distance between us is all the more fascinating when up-close. And I don't mean any normal, physical distance that has been measured by all the mortal children; no, I mean something far greater than that, something I have rarely seen in all my long, long years and something that I doubted I'd ever come across after the Doctor ever again._

_Such a distance is rare, and something that I am undecided about whether or not to respect and cherish or shatter into an indefinite number of fragmented and segmented shades of boundaries. If I closed the gap myself it may resolve a number of problems but it will also, without a doubt on my part, create a few dozen more. I should wait, it would be the most prudent thing, the most logical thing to do but I don't want to wait! I want, no, I need, to see him, every last bit of him that he buries and results in a strange hollow within him where the shadows and nightmares reside and grow._

_I reach out a hand; though since my 'hand' is actually made of photonic energy that has been arranged in a manner so as to imitate matter I can do him no harm but that's semantics really, and just as I'm about to gently ghost over his face I sense a sudden change in the main control room. The Doctor has discovered something and is asking for my assistance; and he is my Doctor so I dare not deny his call._

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

"Okay. A long time ago, and I mean a _very_ long time, I had a granddaughter who used to travel with me." The Doctor began, not looking at Jack as he regaled his past to the ex-Time Agent. "Her name was Susan... we got stuck in London in 1963 for a few months because I had to repair the TARDIS; my first incarnation wasn't very tech-savvy." The Doctor grinned slightly and Jack laughed softly. "She was just a child; barely even eighteen, so it couldn't have been then..."

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS as his voice trailed off and for a moment Jack saw how old the Doctor really was; oh sure, he _looked_ young but you could never disguise the age in a creature's eyes – the eyes literally tell people about the weight of all the things the owner of those eyes have been through; and the Doctor's eyes told a _lot_ of stories. "I left her in the 22nd Century hoping she'd marry a freedom fighter... David Campbell I think his name was." The Doctor looked at the ceiling of the TARDIS and Jack waited silently for the Doctor to continue with his story. "I thought she married him and was happy. I thought... I guess I was wrong; been known to happen on occasion of course. Anyway. I don't know for sure but, if the TARDIS is correct – and she normally is the old girl. Then Susan went back in time after David died and ended up in Wales in 1964. She met a young man called Ifan Jones when she was twenty and after a year, they were married and had a baby girl. She was named Aeronwen and Susan... Susan died when Aeronwen was four trying to protect her daughter from an escaped animal."

Jack reached out and placed a hand on the Doctor's shaking shoulder as the Doctor refused to look away from the ceiling. He continued speaking, ignoring the way his voice cracked slightly everytime he mentioned Susan's name; or Aeronwen's. "Aeronwen grew up without a mother, but she turned out alright; the TARDIS tells me that she met a nice boy when she was eighteen – a little young in my opinion, but I have no right to judge do I? – His name was Llewellyn; Welsh, again. They had a child not long after they met; born on 28th August 1983."

Jack frowned in confusion for a moment before his features changed to a look of surprise and shock. "August 28th 1983?" He repeated just in case he hadn't heard correctly. The Doctor looked at him now, his face drawn, pale and so very haunted that Jack wanted to flinch and draw back away from the Time Lord. Jack stared in silence as the Doctor nodded at him in affirmative before his eyes sought out the ceiling again as though it held the answer to all his problems.

"They died in a car crash a year after the child was born and the child was adopted by another family that wanted children. Their surname was Jones; same as the child's own but they were no relation – pure coincidence." The Doctor almost whispered but his voice carried around the main control room of the TARDIS with the ease of decades of whispering just loud enough for his voice to carry across a large room. "I should have known the moment I looked at him..."

"What?" Jack asked as he watched the Time Lord run a hand through his semi-sentient hair in tired frustration. "There's no way you could've known-"

"Nonsense Jack! I should be able to recognise my own family for crying out loud!" The Doctor exclaimed in sudden anger as his gaze snapped onto the ex-Time Agent. "I didn't think that she could have survived the fire..." As quickly as the anger in the Doctor's movements came it departed and he collapsed against the control console of the TARDIS looking heart-broken.

"What fire Doctor? What do you mean?" Jack risked asking as he frowned and took a step towards the Doctor. He reached out a hand again to try and offer some form of reassurance but the Doctor's words stopped him.

"The Daleks attacked in the 22nd Century. David Campbell was part of the freedom fighters battling against them. Susan fell in love with him and I left her there after the Daleks were defeated. I thought she'd be safe... but something went wrong... there was a fire and I-" The Doctor swallowed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I thought she died along with David and others who were trapped in the flames." The Doctor looked at Jack with such desperation that Jack felt like he was being physically hit by a truck. "I searched for her Jack! I couldn't find her... I thought that if the TARDIS couldn't find her then she had to be... she- she had to be... d-dead..."

The Doctor slid bonelessly to the floor of the control room and Jack hurried over to him. Crouching down so that he was level with the Doctor's face Jack reached out and tilted the Doctor's face towards his own. "Doctor." Jack said quietly, intensely. "Do you believe that your Granddaughter Susan was Ianto's _Grandmother_? Deep down Doctor, in those hearts of yours do you believe that?" Jack stared intently into the Doctor's brown eyes, searching for something that he could use as evidence to support the Doctor's suggestions.

The Doctor stared at Jack for a long moment before turning his focus inwards onto his own thoughts and feelings. He searched through every memory he had of his dear, sweet, young, Susan and through the more recent memories he had of Ianto Jones... he searched through the myriad of information the TARDIS was flooding his mind with; all the past events in Ianto's life, in his mother's life, in Susan's before she... before she died. He took it all in and with every fibre of his being he realised that there was no way on Gallifrey that there could be any other explanation for it all. Taking a deep breath the Doctor's focus returned to the external world and he stared back at Jack, his own gaze intense, focused and determined.

"I believe Ianto is my great-great-grandson Jack, I believe it so much Jack that I'd bet all the memories of Gallifrey in the universe on it." The Doctor intoned with fierce belief and Jack stared at the Doctor, taking in this sudden, dramatic and determined change in the Time Lord.

"I believe you Doctor." Jack said slowly and he rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help the Doctor up – which he took. "Now we've just got to see how Ianto'll take it." Jack added and the Doctor froze as though he hadn't thought of that until now. Jack stared at the Doctor for a moment before realising that the Doctor was looking at someone standing behind him and he turned around slowly, already knowing who it would be.

There, standing and staring at them in silent disbelief was Ianto Jones. The Doctor's great-great-grandson.

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

'_Where did she go? Actually strike that question; why did she go?'_ Ianto thought as he stood with his back still pressed against the wall of his room. "Uh..." He said out loud as he looked around himself in confusion. He waited, barely moving and barely breathing, as he strained every sense he had – and even his mind – in a bid to find out what had just happened and why. Just when he was starting to relax and consider the notion that it had all been his imagination, the door to his room opened slowly and the corridor lights flashed in the form of green arrows pointing towards the control room; at least, he thought it was the control room since he didn't know if this wasn't some trick of the TARDIS' to get him lost forever inside the bowels of the ship. Just as he was considering ignoring the corridor lights the entire floor of his room tipped and he went flying through the door, banging into the wall surprisingly lightly – especially since he should have broken his nose when he impacted with the wall; he pressed his fingers against the wall and realised that the TARDIS had softened it so it was like colliding with a giant cushion_. 'How nice of you.' _He mused silently as he straightened himself out and began following the flashing arrows.

"When in Rome..." He muttered to himself as he walked along the corridors warily alert for anything out of the ordinary – excluding the rather odd occurrence of the swimming pool being in the library which Ianto just wasn't going to get into because that was just... oddly normal for the TARDIS. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if he found the garden in the lounge and the bathroom in the sauna.

"Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly." He muttered to himself as a door at the end of the corridor he was walking down opened in preparation for him. "I promise to lure you in and then tie you and eat your innards with a smile on my twisted face." He added darkly as he stepped through the door into... the main control room of the TARDIS where he saw Jack and the Doctor speaking.

Just as he was about to reveal his presence he heard the Doctor speak. "Okay. A long time ago, and I mean a _very_ long time, I had a granddaughter who used to travel with me."

Standing just inside the control room of the TARDIS, Ianto listened to the Doctor's story with dumb disbelief; it couldn't be possible, it just wasn't possible. There was no way, no bloody way that it could be possible. He wasn't... they weren't... his mam wasn't... his grandmother wasn't... Oh God!

Ianto was still standing there, in absolute disbelief when he heard the Doctor respond to Jack's question with an emphatically strong. "I believe Ianto is my great-great-grandson Jack, I believe it so much Jack that I'd bet all the memories of Gallifrey in the universe on it."

It was so strong... so emotional... and it spoke of such loss, such desperation that it made Ianto feel sick to know that he was the focal point, the reason behind it. And it got even worse when he heard Jack's response.

"I believe you Doctor." Ianto heard Jack's voice echo around the TARDIS' control room but he couldn't process it. It was too much for him to hear, too much for him to bear. "Now we've just got to see how Ianto'll take it."

Ianto already knew how he'd take it. Not well.

**-o-0-o-**

**-o-o-0-o-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

_Amazing. I would say it was impossible if I hadn't scoured every single particle of the universe looking for any vestige of information that could help explain this mystery. Absolutely amazing. I suppose I should have realised it sooner than Jack did; but perhaps I'm getting old, or maybe I was a little side-tracked by a unwilling mind. Maybe it was a range of factors that distracted me enough for this... this impossibility to slip through my awareness until now. _

_I had doubted Susan had survived the fire also; but only because I could find no trace of her after, or during, the inferno. But I had discovered a reason for that; a surprising and incredibly reckless reason – it was oddly reminiscent of my dear Doctor's behaviour, I found myself quite enjoying the unpredictability with which Susan acted. She came across a Time Agent – not one Jack knows of course – who's Vortex Manipulator she 'liberated' and she used it to travel to the last known moment in time that she'd seen her grandfather. Only she got the city wrong and the Manipulator shorted out before she could jump again. _

_Susan isn't an idiot, she has the same intelligence as my dear Doctor, however she doesn't enjoy using technology – least of all 51__st__ Century human technology; why that is I don't know and I suspect the Doctor doesn't know either, but it doesn't really matter anymore does it?_

_She was stuck in the 20__th__ Century, in Cardiff amusingly enough where she was found by a young local – though he wasn't actually a local of Cardiff but rather of Wales itself – and she was taken in by his family who treated her like an adopted daughter. She adapted to the 20__th__ Century and soon enough she married the young local and had a child. And the Doctor's explained the rest. Kind of._

_But it basically all culminates in the fact that this... boy... this wonderful, magnificent, impossible boy, is the Doctor's descendent. His great-great-grandson. Ianto Jones. How amusing is it that 'Ianto' is the diminutive of 'Ifan' which is Welsh for 'John' and 'Jones' is the most common surname in Wales, just like 'Smith' is the most common surname in England. Some would call it coincidence, others; destiny. I simply call it, fantastically brilliant._

**To be Continued...**

**In the next instalment;**

**Ianto gets a real explanation from the Doctor and an apology too**

**Jack reconciles with the hurt Time Lord baby**

**And the TARDIS finally gets into Ianto's head!**

**Stay tuned for all of that kiddies! :D**

**Kasey**


End file.
